rctfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hadesengel
Welcome! Welcome to the RollerCoaster Tycoon Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :I Ross I 21:58, 22 April 2009 (UTC) New Template I really really like the new template you created for the scenario pages. Keep up the extremely outstanding work! --Matt 20 1 01:19, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. When I've got some time, I might create more templates with the same style but different colors for rides and other stuff. But first, I'll work on the researched rides and upgrades in RCT. --Hadesengel 09:54, September 4, 2010 (UTC) You've been doing great work! I've made you an administrator and given you rollback privilages to make it easier for you. Once again thanks a lot.--Matt 20 1 11:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, too. Im trying to do my best. :) --Hadesengel 11:35, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi, thanks for the welcoming and I actually do have a question. How do you get the userboxes and the awards (in the format they're in on your profile page)? --Steamroll 23:23, April 10, 2011 (UTC)Steamroll Rei here with a sugestion Hi it's me. long time no talk. i think we should make a fire works page for uploading custom fireworks and fireworks displays for rct3. please write back. Rie ayanami 15:14, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight I was thinking that maybe I could request a spotlight for this wiki (you know, those ads that you see on the bottom of the page for other wikia-hosted wikis). Mainly because you, Zeesims, Matt 20 1 and I seem to be the only people that regularly contribute here, and I think this wiki deserves more attention. ;) What do you think? [[User:Dolphanatic|'Dolphanatic']] [[User talk:Dolphanatic|'talk']] 21:56, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Hey there, here is the response we received about the wiki being spotlighted: ::"Hi. RollerCoaster Tycoon Wiki looks generally pretty good. You do have about 60 uncategorized pages that would need to be sorted out for the spotlight. Also the main page notice about switching to Monobook could probably come down at this point -- I think everybody knows about the skins by now. Let me know on my talk page when you've had a chance to sort this out." I guess we better get working, and maybe we should let the other admins know too. ::Hi again! With some help from MontagnaMagica, the spotlight requests are now met! Here's Merrystar's response: :::"Hi -- I am sorry about the delay in getting back to your request. It looks like a few more uncategorized pages have kept back in; please make sure you keep an eye on that list. Also, I just realized there are no images on your main page, which is also one of the spotlight criteria that I apparently overlooked last time... Could you put something there? You clearly have images on the wiki so I think this should be easy enough. Meanwhile I will go ahead and add the wiki to the approved list" ::Don't worry, I've fixed the problems that Merrystar pointed out. :: :::Hi, the wiki has now been spotlighted (that's why there are a ton of new contributors). ::: Greetings Hey there Hadesengel! My name is Jorge and I am on Wikia's Community Development team. With the launch of the 3DS version Roller Coaster tycoon coming out later this month, this wiki may be getting some much deserved attention. I figured now would be a great time to make the wiki a bit more aesthetically inviting to new users, mostly by fixing up the main page a bit, creating a new skin, and improving navigation so the wiki is easier to explore. Let me know if you have any input or suggestions by leaving me a message on my talk page! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 23:16, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Admin / Moderator question Hi, I saw that you are a admin. I need your help, because I'm a normal user and I can't files to a other filename or delete files. So I need a moderator which helps me to do that. The best thing would be when the person adds me in skype (thehorsti12) I have a lot of future plans for make this wiki a little bit better. I already have a lot of experience with other wikis (not wikia's wikis, but mediawiki's wikis) Maybe you already saw my edits on the rollercoaster tycoon 1 and expansion pack pages, I hope you like the changes ;) ^^ TheLarry98 (talk) 21:03, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Become a Admin? Could you please read this? Thanks! TheLarry98 (talk) 13:23, August 2, 2015 (UTC)